


Kinktober List for 2021

by Zaidee (Eyrine)



Series: Kinktober Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2021, October Prompt Challenge, kinktober list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee
Summary: A list of prompts for Kinktober 2021!
Series: Kinktober Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kinktober List for 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's January. I know that this list is really early, but someone on tumblr asked me if I could make a list for kinktober 2021 and post it so they'd have a lot of time to get ready. So whether you like it or not, here are the prompts.
> 
> Just like the list I made last year, this one contains prompts that are not necessarily considered kinks. I've added these to make sure that there were both tame and more niche/extreme prompts so that there's something in there for everyone. You're welcome to send in suggestions for next year's list if you want.
> 
> This list is also on [tumblr](https://quacking-feck.tumblr.com/post/640639078486949888/early-kinktober-list-for-2021).

Day 1: Stretching | 24/7 | Sensation Play | Bets

Day 2: See-through | Hands | Sounding | Wet Dreams

Day 3: Touchless Orgasms | Marking | Strength/Muscles | Objectophilia

Day 4: Distracted Sex | Bareback Sex | Hunter/Prey | Edging

Day 5: Outdoors | Eye Sex | Possession/Mind Control | Strap-ons

Day 6: Glasses | Cock Worship | Wet and Messy/Sploshing | Zoophilia

Day 7: Double/Triple Penetration | Femdom | Smiles/Laughter | In the Dark

Day 8: Age Swap | Quickies | Shaving | Bed Warming

Day 9: Somnophilia | Big Tits | Anonymous | Power Struggle

Day 10: Forced Orgasm | Breeding | Vibrations | Getting Caught

Day 11: Small Spaces | Masks | Sweating | Motivation

Day 12: Pulling Out | Sex Pollen | Windows | Assplay

Day 13: Punishment/Reward | Bukakke | Blood | Mutation

Day 14: Chains | A/B/O | Spooning | Healing/Comfort Sex

Day 15: Monster Fucking | Narcissism | Camboy/Camgirl | On the Table

Day 16: Pet Names | Ass Worship | Costumes | Feederism

Day 17: Clones | Belts | Dolls/Statues | Hotel/Motel

Day 18: Squirting | Chastity | High Heels | Rough Sex

Day 19: Sexual Frustration | Voice Kink | Drooling | Psychic Bonds

Day 20: Authority | Robots | Gun Play | Footjobs

Day 21: Weight Gain | Pornography | Fuckbuddies | Handcuffs

Day 22: Guided Masturbation | Crying | Clothes Sharing | Oviposition

Day 23: Tattoos | On the Floor | Teabagging | Group Sex

Day 24: Being Loud | Public Exposure | Torture | Teacher/Student

Day 25: Vehicles | Lazy Sex | Brat Taming | Milking

Day 26: Necks | Scars | Vicarphilia | Temperature Play

Day 27: Silk/Lace | Degradation | Needles | Oral Fixation

Day 28: Face-fucking | Smells | Paddling | Virtual Sex

Day 29: One-night Stand | Fear Play | Hierophilia | Skirts

Day 30: Intoxication | Multiple Orgasms | Snowballing | Spit-Roasting

Day 31: Anything you want!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kinktober 2021 Critical Role Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723167) by [SeaSirenFantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSirenFantasies/pseuds/SeaSirenFantasies)




End file.
